Blood Soaked Love
by Lukan T. Owens
Summary: AU-Alystar Krory always thought that he was normal, completely unaware about his vampiric heritage. Even his relative Allen Walker thought he himself was normal just like Krory. And then there are Cathy and Patrick, Krory's...Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

I don't own D. Gray -Man or any of its characters. The only thing that I own is the plot and any OCs that I think up.

Plot: AU - Alystar Krory always thought that he was normal human, completely unaware about his vampiric heritage. Even his relative Allen Walker thought he himself was normal just like Krory. And then there was Cathy and Patrick (Patch), Krory's little cousins, who also seem to human. In a nut shell all of them are completely unaware about their hidden heritage, that is till they move to America. After the death of Eliade Krory's love Allen, Cathy, and Patch think that would better not only for them, but Krory as well to Move to America. And it is in America that they have the unfortunate luck of running into the creatures of the night.

Hello and nice to meet you, the name's Lukan and I'm a noobie here on FanFicion. This not only the first fanfic that I'm posting here, but also my first ever D. Gray -Man fanfic. So please be nice. Criticism is welcomed, but flaming is not.

* * *

**Prologue**

A young boy wondered threw the castle that was his home. The poor boy had tears in his eyes as he walked. he had tried to play with the other children of the town. but they ran away from him fear once again calling him a vampire and a monster. He couldn't believe how cruel the other children could be. He wasn't even a vampire to begin with. "Alystar?" An elderly voice said worried and concerned. Little Alystar turned to speaker finding it was his grandfather. Alystar and his grandfather definitely shared some look, especially that fact that they both had dual colored hair. Their hair was black with the strip of bang that they had was white.

"Alystar what happened?" His grandfather prompted again gently still worried and concerned. Alystar's tears increased as he told his grandfather what happened. "When I went to town today I saw some of the other kids playing a game and walked over to them and asked if I could play too....b...But they ran away from and called me a vampire and a monster. They said that if I got near them that they would drive a stack into my heart." His grandfather's eyes immediately softened at his words. "There, there Alystar, they just don't understand. I'm sure that you'll be able to find a good friend some day." The elder said soothingly as he gently hugged his grandson in a way to comfort him. Alystar clung to his grandfather and cried out his sorrow.

As he let his grandson let out his sorrow Krory senor became enraged at the towns children's taunts. His face stayed calmed as he ranted and raved inside his head. His grandson was not a vampire...well he wasn't a full blooded vampire. Alystar was only one forth vampire, his vampiric blood may have shown some trough his looks, but the rest of him was human. He didn't need blood, he could be out in broad day light, crosses and holy water had no effect on him. What little vampiric abilities that he had was that his immune system was better then most, and his healing was bit faster then normal along with him a bit stronger then normal also, but it wasn't enough so be really taken notice of. And there was also the little fact that most of his vampiric blood was sealed away to make him more human.

Krory senor was drawn away from his angry mental rants as he noticed that his grandson had cried himself to sleep. With a weary sigh he carefully and gently picked up his grandson. He gave his grandson one last worried look before he headed to the young one's room. He had made it there within a few minutes. He was able to open the door with ease and then entered. With the same gentleness as before he carefully placed his grandson on his bed and tucked him in. He was about to leave, but paused. He turned back to look at his grandson's tear stained face and tenderly wiped them away to the best of his ability. Once he was sure that Alystar was alright for the time being he quietly left.

Within hours Krory senor had made it to his botanical garden where his ancient carnivores flowers. Tending to his beloved flowers calmed him down and let his thoughts get in order. Speaking of his thoughts, they wonder off to other things. The first thing that came to his mind was his wife. The dear woman, god bless her soul, was a good and kind person. That is for someone who was a vampire, but there were times when she really didn't like her vampiric nature. She didn't like killing and hurting others, she was even considered a vegetarian by her own kind because she drank animal blood instead of human blood. And she even used some spells to help suppress some of her vampiric blood.

When there son was born she also put some spells on him to suppress his vampiric blood. That wasn't all that hard since he was half vampire. And of course just like his mother he also drank animal blood, but he didn't really need much because of the fact that he was half vampire and his vampiric blood was being suppressed. And when Alystar was born she also used spells to suppress his vampiric blood making him almost human. Which was a good thing because their grandson could lead a pretty normal life. Unfortunately she was killed by some stupid and pig-headed hunter when Alystar was really young, so the young quarter vampire barely even remembered his grandmother.

And then there was his brother-in-law, his wife's brother. He, just like his sister, was also a vegetarian. He had also taken a shining to a little human girl. Those two were inseparable and cared for each other greatly. And who knows, if the little girl became older then maybe the two would fall in love. But that was a long ways away. And not to forget his daughter-in-law's own siblings, there was her dear baby sister. She was about 10 years younger then her, which was a bit of a surprise to him. Though if he remembered right her parents did get married at a young age and her mother was pretty young she had her. But even though she and his daughter-in-law weren't related to him by blood he still them both dearly like they really were related to him and Alystar by blood. It was even nice that she, his daughter-in-law's baby sister, felt the same way and visit them both often.

Krory senor let out a sigh as he mentally shook his head. He was reminiscing again, just shows that he really was getting on in old age. But at same time as he tended his flowers, he was worried about his old age. How more years did he have left in him? After Alystar lost his parents about year or so ago he was one of the very few family members that the boy had left. How much longer could he stay by his grandson's side, how much longer could he protect and comfort his grandson from the cruel and harsh nature of the outside world? Alystar was a good and kind boy with not even one mean bone his body. The world had the unfortunate habit of chewing up and spitting out people like him. Krory senor let out a sigh, for now he would his best to guide and protect his grandson. And when he finally did die and pass on he would hope that Alystar would do well on his own. "I hope that you that someday Alystar that you'll find some good friends and someone who you can spend the rest of your life with." He quietly prayed, as a grandfather all he wanted was his grandson to live a nice and happy life. One could only hope.

* * *

Well that's the prologue. I hope that you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own D. Gray -Man or any of its characters. The only thing that I own is the plot, Cathy, Patrick A.K.A. Patch, Terry, and any other OCs that I think up.

Well here is chapter 1, hope that you enjoy reading it.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Alytar was tending to his grandfather's beloved ancient carnivorous flowers. They were one of the many mementos that he had left from his grandfather. His grand father had passed away eight years ago. But he wasn't completely without family. There was his aunt, his mother's baby sister, and her children, his young cousins Patrick and Cathy. And of course there was his baby uncle Allen, as odd as that sounded. He still found it very odd even when was explained to him. He had been told that his grandmother's father, his great-grandfather, had remarried a very young woman a few years after his wife's death. But was still was odd that his grandmother's baby brother was about 40 to 50 years younger then her. He still believed it not really knowing that truth. Even after all the 28 years of his life Alystar still didn't know that his grandmother was a vampire and that he had some vampiric blood flowing through his veins.

But even if his oh so few members visited him on occasion, it was still so lonely being the only one in the huge abode that he lived in. But that didn't last for too long. Three years ago his baby uncle and little cousins came to live with him. Though he was happy to have them live him, he wasn't happy as to the reason's why they started to live with him. About ten or so years ago Allen's parents disappeared, and they have yet to be found. So as the search for his parents went on Allen went and lived with a very close family friend by the name of Cross Marian. After a few years passed they were proclaimed dead and Allen came to live with him, which the white haired boy was very glad about. Few moths later his young cousins Patrick, or Patch as he liked to be called, and Cathy joined him. You see not long after Allen came to live with him Patch's and Cathy's parents died in a car crash. He was only family member who would be more then willing to take them in. And then there was paper work that he had to do to get them sent to him, but it was worth it.

While he was silently remising Alystar didn't notice the messy and wild brown auburn haired little girl that was sneaking up behind him. She paused for a moment, got ready to pounce, and then..."Hi uncle Alystar!" Cathy shouted gleefully as she tackle-hugged him from behind. Krory let out a terrified squeak and was somehow able to steady himself before he fell flat on his face. "Cathy don't do that! You almost gave me a heart-attack." Krory scolded as soon as he recovered. "Sorry uncle Alystar." She chirped as she still clung to his back. But even though she apologized it looked she really didn't mean it, what with that big grin on her face. Krory let out a an annoyed sigh, but a small smile was still tugging at his lips. For some reason Cathy called him her uncle even though they were cousins. It was her own odd yet loving way to show him that she cared greatly for him.

"Uncle Alystar are you all packed up yet?" Cathy asked curious. They would all be leaving for a new home in about a day or two. But Krory didn't answer her, his body became tense with sorrow. Cathy easily and immediately sensed her cousin's discomfort. She hopped of his back stood in front of him. "Please don't be sad uncle Alystar. With the people of the town being such jerks you'll be happier in America. Eliade would want you to be happy." Her tone was sad as he looked at Krory with sympathetic and understanding eyes. Krory tried to give her a reassuring smile, but failed miserably. A worried and concerned look came to Cathy's face and she hugged Krory with all her might. She didn't like seeing him sad and wanted to cheer him up.

Eliade was a beautiful house keeper from America who moved to Romania to start over. She decided to settle in their small little town, liking the peace and quite, and nature that surrounded the town. Not long after that, as she was looking for a job, a small gang of rowdy and drunk men cornered her. On that same day Krory and Patch went into town for grocery shopping. As soon as they came across her and say that she was being harassed, Krory went to help her. He was scared and unsure, but he stood up to then group of men surrounding her. At seeing the men start to round on his cousin, Patch came to his aid. After some work they were able to chase the men away. Eliade was very thankful for what they did and after talking with them she was hired.

It took some time for Eliade to get used the ancient carnivorous flowers that Krory owned, but she got used to it pretty well. And as she lived and worked with them she grew close to them and they grew close to her as well. But it was hers and Krory's relationship that blossomed the most. Krory was not like any man that she had ever met. He was good, kind, and a certain purity about him that just drew her attention to him. Krory was also drawn to Eliade as well, he not only loved for her outer beauty, but her inner beauty as well. After awhile they struck up a relationship and started to date. And Allen, Patch, and Cathy were happy for them. A couple months went by and Krory was sure that Eliade was the one and was planning to ask her to marry him, but tragedy struck.

As Eliade and Krory were strolling about town together enjoying themselves, they were crossing the road. Even though it was dark out one would think that people out on the roads would be careful, but not that day. A drunk driver who was not paying attention to the road came barreling at them. They both froze for a moment, but it was Eliade that snapped out of it the quickest. She pushed Krory out of the way, concerned more about his safety then her own. That proved to be her down fall, she was hit on at full force. She was quickly rushed to the hospital, but the blow was too fatal. She never made it. They were all torn up about it, but it was Krory that hurt the most. And on top of that most of the people of the town were not being so sympathetic.

The superstitious fools started making stupid rumors like 'I bet that they were fighting and she just pushed him out of rustication,' 'What if he made it look like an accident?,' 'getting run over is better then being drained by that monster,' and other such things. Both Allen and Patch, and even Cathy, had gotten into a few fight because of the rumors. They were fighting to protect Krory's honor. After awhile of having enough it was Cathy that came up with the idea that they move to America to start over. Krory was against it at first, but after some gentle prodding and reasoning they had convinced him. That was about a month ago.

"Is everything alright?" A worried deep baritone voice had snapped them from their slight trance. Both Krory and Cathy turned to the source of the voice and saw both Patch and Allen standing not to far away. "Well?" Patch prompted, he was the one to voice his concerns. Krory stayed silent, but Cathy didn't. "Uncle Alystar is mopping again." Allen became even more concerned while Patch just sighed. "Look Alystar we're all hurting, but I know that out of all of us that you're probably the one in most pain. But I also know that you can't mop around forever, you're gonna have to move on." He wasn't trying to be mean, that much could be told from the worried and concerned tone of his voice. "Yeah, you look better happy and smiling then sad and crying uncle Krory." Cathy chirped with a bright smile. "And don't forget that we're here for you. We'll all move forward together." Allen added in as he gave Krory a soft and kind smile. Krory gave them all his own small smile in return. He may be going through some really serious heartbreak, but he was not alone, he never was.

"Krory if you want I can help finish packing." Allen suggested kindly. "Ooohh...I want to help too!" Cathy jumped around excited. She liked spending time with the people that she cared about. Krory simply nodded his head. It was times like this when Cathy's happy and carefree personality was contagious. Both Krory and Allen left the botanical garden with Cathy following close behind. Patch watched them go, but didn't follow. He turned back to the flowers and scanned over them for a moment. He knew what they were doing was one hell of a big change for Krory, but he knew that it would be good for the man. It was one hell of a big change for him and Cathy when they were shipped to Romania to live with their cousin, but good things for it. He let a small smile form on his lips before he too let the botanical garden, he hoped that good things would happen to them as they started fresh in America.

********Page Break********

Krory glanced about the bare walls and floor of his room. Just about everything that they needed, along with a few trinkets, were all packed away. And the caretaker that they had had hired to look after the place, who was also a botanical fanatic who was absolutely thrilled to find out about the ancient carnivorous flowers, would be arriving any minute now. He still didn't want to leave his home, but at the same time he was more then eager to start over. He reminded himself that he would not be alone and that made him feel better. He was brought out of his musing by someone tapping his shoulder. He turned around found that it was Allen. "The care taker is here." Allen voice was soft and quite, as if he was concerned with startling him. He gave his baby uncle a weak yet reassuring smile. "I guess we should greet her then." His voice seemed tired and strained even to him. To him it was the point of no return, he couldn't change his mind now.

"Don't worry Krory it'll be alright." Allen soothed as he gave Krory a soft smile. "I know...it's just that..." Krory paused for a moment before he continued. "...It's just that this such a big change for me that my head is still spinning." Even a blind man could tell that he was nervous. Allen's smile brightened to reassure Krory. "I know, I, Patch, and Cathy went through the same thing." Krory seemed to draw strength form Allen's words, he stood a bit straighter and his smile seemed to be less nervous. "Well then let's go greet that new care taker. I believe that Parch and Cathy have brought her to the botanical garden to show her the plants and flowers." And with that Allen gently grabbed hold of Krory's hand and they both headed to the botanical garden.

********Page Break********

By the time they reached the botanical they could see the new care taker looking at the ancient carnivorous flowers in excitement and wonder as she ramble off about them. As for Patch he was standing off to the side while Cathy listened tentatively as the new care taker rambled on. Going back to the new care taker She was fairly young, looked to be about in her mid 20s. She was of average height and had tanned skin with shoulder length brown hair and green eyes. Her clothes consisted of a pair of faded jeans who's knees were really worn out like she had been on her knees often, probably from gardening. Her shirt was green with a purple flower on it and the words 'flower power' on it also. And her sneakers were plain, white, and worn out.

A few seconds later Patch took notice of them and waved them over. "Hey Allen, Alystar. Come and meet Terry." His voice made Cathy and the new care taker Terry turn their attention to them. Terry walked right up to Krory and looked him up and down. Krory felt shy land a bit uncomfortable having his personal space invaded. Allen even thought that Terry was being a bit rude, but before he could voice his thoughts Terry's words chirped out. "You must be Mr. Krory, it's good to meet you! I'm Terry Florence. It's such an honor that you're letting me take care of such wonderful and fascinating plants." Her voice was sincere and cheery as she shook Krory's hand in greeting. Both Krory and Allen were baffled at Terry's action, they really didn't know to handle her. So they just stared at her, that is till Allen quickly snapped out of it and then gently nudged Krory which snapped the man out of his own stupor. "Well...it's nice to meet you too...and you're welcomed." Krory's words were awkward and shy, but also polite.

"Hey Terry look!" Was Cathy's excited shout. While Terry introduced herself Cathy had run off and went to retrieve some thing. She stopped in front of Terry who looked down hat what she had. It was a plotted plant, but just any plotted plant, it was a small baby version of one of the many ancient carnivorous flower that filled the botanical garden. "Ooohh...Is this a baby man-eating flowers?" Terry asked excited as she studied it. Cathy beamed brightly as she nodded her head. "Yep, her name is Roselyn." "Well I'm sure that Roselyn will miss you when you leave. I'll make sure to take real good care of her." Terry replied in a friendly and kind tone and then reached out to take Roselyn from her, but Cathy had other plans. The little girl jerked the little baby man-eating flower and hugged to her chest. "My Roselyn!" Cathy's childish shout was full of stubbornness and left no room for argument as she gave Terry look that just dared the young women to contradict her. Terry was just shocked to say the lest.

"Sorry about my little sister, she'll real possessive of that flower." Patch apologized after he walked over to Terry. "But then again she did grow Roselyn from a seedling." He added as an after thought as he patted his sister's head. "Really! You grew that man-eating flower yourself?" Terry was curious and if it was true then she could understand Cathy's actions. "of course, I grew Roselyn myself and took care of her myself also. So I just can't leave her here, I'm taking her with me." Cathy's voice was not only possessive, but proud too. Terry raised an eyebrow at that while Patch just rolled his eye and both Allen and Krory sweat-dropped at Cathy's actions. "Yeah, no matter how hard we try we can't get her to leave it here. She insists on taking it with her, she basically putting her foot down." Patch explained a bit annoyed. Terry's eyes brightened in understanding. "Well that makes some sense, I can understand that. Just make sure to take good care of her." "No duh." Cathy chirped with a smile.

"Well as good as it is to chat we do have a plane to catch." Allen interjected politely, they really did have a plane to catch. "Oh yeah...You remember how to care for the plants right?" Patch asked awkwardly, most os his question about the ancient carnivorous flowers. "Don't worry I know how to take care of all kinds of plants. I know that I have to shower the man-eating flowers with lots of love, that I will be more then willing to do." Terry replied happily. It was easy to tell that she excited about the man-eating flowers. With that settled they said their good-byes to Terry before they left.

********Page Break********

It was awkward as they all sat at the airport waiting for their plane to start boarding. Just about everyone was giving them strange looks and some even stared. It wasn't their fault that they stood out so much. What with Allen's pure white hair and a scar that went down the left side of his face and over his left eye. Then there was Krory's vampiric looks and the way that he was dressed didn't help much either. Patch was very, very tall, but it was his oddly colored miss-matched eyes really caught people's attention. One eye was a striking and cold blue while the other eye was a sharp and fierce yellow. As for Cathy she looked the most normal out them all, that is if you ignored the baby man-eating flower Roselyn that she held in lap. Roselyn kept snapping and growling at any jerk that got too close. All in all to everyone they were an odd bunch.

"How much longer do we have to wait? When can we get on the plane?" Cathy whined, she was completely bored. And the stares that they were getting were really annoying her. Roselyn lovingly nuzzled her owner to make her feel better. "Good question." Patch drowned also annoyed at the stares. He even glared at some of the people that stared at them which of course caused said people to quickly look away. "Now, now I'm sure that our plane will be boarding any time now." Allen reassured trying to calm them all down. "I hope so." Krory said nervously feeling uncomfortable. All the stares were making him uneasy. The poor man was even trying to make himself look as small as possible. "Well it better or else I'll sick Roselyn on all the airplane people." Cathy said in a angry huff. They all had to smile at that, only someone like Cathy could think up such a threat as having a baby man-eating flower bite you.

After a minute or two they finally heard, "Flight A-32 to America start boarding. Flight A-32 to America is boarding now." "About time." Patch growled as he, along with Allen, Cathy, an Krory, got up. When they reached the boarding deck the flight attendant at the ticket booth stared at them. Just like everyone else she found them to be pretty odd. It wasn't till Allen politely cleared his throat that she finally stopped staring and took their tickets. After that they boarded the plane. They were glad to find that weren't many people on the plane and that they would be sitting together. "So...this is a plane?" Krory asked nervously as he sat down after putting his carry-on luggage away. "Don't worry Krory, planes are pretty safe." Allen reassured. He was sitting in the middle with Cathy at window leaving Krory to sit on lane seat. Patch right behind them also in an lane seat. "We'll be fine Alystar." Patch added also reassuring the man. "Yeah and when we reach America we'll experience all kinds of things." Cathy was cheery in her reassurance. Krory smiled at them all in thanks, glad to have them. Too bad that they didn't knew how true and foreboding Cathy's words were for the things that they were going to experience in America would drastically change their lives forever.

* * *

Just to let you know chapter 2 is where Krory, Allen, Cathy, and Patch are in America and bump into some vampires. And in case you want to know the said vampires are Lavi and Kanda.

As for the pairings...well the pairings are as followed:

Lavi x Krory - I like this pairing and find it to be cute. Besides this pairing needs more love.

Kanda x Allen - seriously who doesn't like this pairing?

Patrick A.K.A. Patch(OC) x Leenale - I think that I'm the first one to pair Leenale with an OC

Cathy(OC) x Timothy - this paring is going to be nothing but a total and absolute fluff pairing. As for Timothy he is NOT and OC, he is an -Man character. For those who don't know Timothy is 9 year old exorcist that joins the BLack Order later on in the series. Anyone who has read up to latest chapter of -Man would know who Timothy is. So I guess that having Timothy in this fanfic is kind of like a spoiler.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own -Man or any of its characters. The only thing that I own is the plot Cathy, Patch, and any other OCs that I think up.

Well here's chapter 2. You know chapter 2 was turning out to be longer then this, it reached like to about 12 or 13 pages and still counting. But since my friend Katie told me that 10 or more pages for a fanfic chapter was too long, so I cut some of it off. Now instead of 13 or more pages this chapter is only about 9 pages.

Well enjoy

* * *

Chapter 2

Patch lazed about on the couch of their new home. As he idly flipped through channels he let his mind wonder. It was a good thing that they decided to move to America during the summer. It took them about two months to completely settle in. As for their new home it was a pretty good size. It has two floors along with a basement and attic, four bedrooms, and a bathroom on both the first and second floor. The living-room was of course on the first floor with the kitchen and dinning-room side by side. And they all had their own room, obviously.

And then there was school. He, Allen, and Cathy would be starting school in the next few days. And while they were at school Krory would be working in his new book shop. You see a few days after they moved to America Krory started to look for a job. About a week or so ago he came across a book shop that was up for sale. The owner was getting on in old age and wanted to retire so that was the reason why he was putting his store up for sale. Having a love for books and reading Krory went in and asked if her could buy the store. The store owner gave him a it of a strange look, but sold him his shop anyway. Patch and Allen even helped Krory out with his book shop, but with school they would have to switch to working part time.

"Patrick diner's ready." At his given name Patch turned his attention form the TV to the person who spoke. "Oh hey Allen. Dinner's done already?" He questioned the white haired teen. "Yeah so come to the dinner table." After he said Allen walked back to the dinning-room. Patch let out a sigh before he turned off the TV and then headed to the dinning-room himself. When he reached the dinner table he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. Once again Cathy's little baby man-eating flower Roselyn was at the dinner table eating with the rest of family. "Why does that plant have to sit at dinner table at every meal?" He asked as he sat down. He lost track of how many times he's asked that question, but just found it weird. If Roselyn was a normal plant he could understand if she was at the dinner table, but she wasn't a normal plant. Then she was at the dinner table the little baby man-eating flower would try to steal the food from their plats, well at least the meat portions off their plats.

"That's because Roselyn is part of the family." Cathy explained in an annoyed huff. Patched once again raised an eyebrow. As much as he would love to argue with his little sister on that subject he didn't. Why, because it would probably be argument that he possible can't win and he didn't really want to upset her. She was his little sister after all. "Just let it be Patch. Roselyn isn't so bad." Krory replied as he pet the little baby man-eating flower. Patch just rolled his eyes before he turned his attention to his food. After that they all settled into some conversation as they ate. And when they were done eating they washed up the dishes and put them away. Then a few moment later they got ready for the night and went to bed.

********Page Break********

Allen woke up to sounds of his alarm clock. He turned off his alarm clock and then stretched. After he got out of his bed he jumped in surprise as he heard a loud 'CLANG' that was quickly followed by a shout of surprise and then a soft 'thump.' _'It look like Cathy woke Patch up.'_ He thought he calmed his racing heart. Cathy had the habit of being a early riser and a morning person. And she liked to wake up others in loud ways like making noise, jumping on them, or dumping water on them. Allen had learned that the hard way. About a good while ago during his first days living with Krory he overslept one day, Cathy took upon herself to wake him up. That wouldn't have been so bad that is if she woke him up the normal way, instead she decided to dive bomb him in order to wake him up. Let's just say that he never overslept again.

As he went through his morning routine he wondered if Cathy would soon be waking Krory in the same fashion. Probably not. Krory was also a morning person and always got up on time, some times even earlier. Besides with the whole ruckus that Cathy just caused no one would still be asleep after something like that. After he was done he walked out of his room land spotted Patch doing the same, but it was more like he slightly stumbled out. "Good Morning." He chirped out in greeting. Patch just glowered at him. "Figures that I'm the only night owl among a bunch of morning people." Patch growled out annoyed. Allen couldn't help but laugh at him a little. This of course caused Patch glare at him annoyed. "Yeah, yeah...laugh it up while you still can. Let's just go get some breakfast already." The older teen growled out in the same annoyed tone as he headed down stairs. Allen soon followed after him.

When they reached the kitchen the heavenly smell of pancakes and bacon hit their noses. Patched seemed to wake up some more from it. They could also see Krory finishing up cooking. "Good morning you two." Alystar chirped in greeting. Allen returned the greeting while Patch just grunted. "Having a bit of a rough morning Patch?" Krory's tone was playful, he knew how Cathy woken the teen up. Heck he was even sure that all the neighbors knew too. Allen chuckled while Patch sent him a look that plainly said 'what the hell do you think?' Krory also couldn't help but chuckled at him. "Well go take a seat, I'm almost done." Listening they both walked over to the table in the dinning room, Cathy was already sitting there. Allen gracefully took his seat while Patch just plunked down.

A few minutes later Krory came carrying a plate filled with bacon in one hand and a plate of pancakes in the other. He set each down before he took his own seat. As soon as both the plates were set down Cathy quickly reached over and grabbed some pancakes and bacon before she practically smothered her pancakes in maple syrup. Patch rolled his eyes at his little sister as he grabbed some pancakes and bacon for himself while Allen and Krory shared a small laugh. No matter what Cathy was almost always filled with never ending energy.

Allen and Krory grabbed some pancakes and bacon for themselves. Both spread some butter and then poured some maple on their pancakes. As for Patch he just spread some butter on his pancakes. They settled into a comfortable silence as they ate. This was normal for them, they were all so comfortable with each other that they didn't fell the need to fill the air with chatter. That is unless they actually have something to talk about. If that was cause then they could go on and on. Speaking of chatter Cathy had decided to fill the air with it. "Uncle Alystar will be alright while we're at school?" She was a bit worried. She, Allen, and Patch and been spending their days helping Krory with his book store. But now that they are going to school they wouldn't be able to that.

"Don't worry Cathy I'll be fine." Krory reassured as he patted her head. Cathy hasitated for a moment doubtful. "Alright...but take Roselyn with you just in case." She picked up and then held out the little baby man-eating flower for Krory to take. The older man sweat dropped at this. He wasn't sure how to turn the girl down. "Cathy I don't think that would be a good idea. Roselyn may be a good guard dog, but she'll be bad for Krory's business. She'll probably end up scaring away the customers." Allen reasoned gently. "He's right you know." Patch added in his two cents. Cathy pouted at them, but put Roselyn back on table.

"What about you guys? Will be alright at school?" Krory asked concerned. "Don't worry Alystar we'll be fine." Patch reassured till his attention was stolen. He brought his fork down just in time to stop Roselyn from stealing some of his bacon. The little baby man eating flower quickly pulled its wondering vine appendage before Patch decided to take another stab at her, no pun intended. As Patch and Cathy started an argument about his actions toward Roselyn Allen awkwardly averted his eyes from the pair and turned his gaze to Krory. "It's just like Patch said; we'll be fine, so don't worry." A moment later Patch gave a frustrated shout as he threw his hands up in surrender. I just wasn't worth carrying on his little sister. Meanwhile Cathy wore a big grin of victory, she had won this little verbal battle.

"Patch is going to drive us to school right?" Cathy had asked a moment later after she basked a bit in her small victory. Patch nodded his head yes still feeling a bit disgruntled. "Okay I'll wait in the livingroom." Cathy chirped as she grabbed Roselyn and and then hopped off her chair, but Patch grabbed her by the back of her shirt before she could go any further. "And where go you think you're going with that little baby man-eating flower?" Patch questioned suspicious. "I'm going to take Roselyn to school with me." She was completely truthful and blunt with her answer. "Oh no you don't! That little plotted terror is staying home." He chided as he made a grab for Roselyn. Cathy jerked Roselyn out of his reached, but Allen used the opportunity to snatch the little baby man-eating flower from her. "Come on Allen give her back." Cathy whined as she reached out for Roselyn. "Now Cathy you know that you can't take Roselyn with you to school." Allen reasoned. "But she'll be all alone." She argued back. "Cathy it won't be like we'll be gone forever. You'll be able to see and play with Roselyn when you get get back home from school." Cathy hesitated for moment, she knew that Allen was right. "...Alright..." She said as she shuffled her feet. Patch let her go after that.

Allen placed Roselyn back onto the dinning table after Cathy left. He then back down in his chair and got back to his breakfast. "Try to hurry it up Allen, We can't be late for school." Patch replied after Allen sat down. He might not be a morning person, but he did care about school even it could be a bit dull sometimes. Allen nodded his head in understanding as he continued to eat. A few moments later both all of them were done eating and they put their dishes in the sink. "Have a good first day you two and please try to stay out of trouble." Krory replied. "Relax Alystar, we're in America now. I doubt that we'll be getting into any fights." Patch reassured as he playfully rolled his eyes. "We won't get into trouble, we promise." Allen also reassured. With that they parted ways.

********Page Break********

A black ford pulled up to the elementary school. As soon as it came to full stop Cathy hopped out of the back seat with her backpack in hand. After she had closed the car door Allen rolled down the window of his passenger side seat. "We'll come pick you up as soon as we get out of high school. Have fun till then and make plenty of new friends." Allen said cheerfully. "And stay out of trouble on your first day." Patch said as he leaned over Allen to look at her. Cathy playfully rolled her eyes before she replied. "The same goes to you too big brother. Don't get into any fight on your first day of high school." With those playful words she ran off and into her new school. Meanwhile Patch watched go annoyed. It just figures that she would make sure to get the last word in. He settled back into his seat, which Allen was thankful for since he had his personal space back, before he drove off.

********Page Break********

Patch pulled into the students' section of the school parking. After he had parked his car both he and Allen got out with their backpacks in hand. "So this is the new school that we'll be attending." Patch's voice was thoughtful as he studied the high school that was in front of them. Allen also studied it, curious. The school really wasn't all that big, but it wasn't small either. "Come one Patch, we can't be late for our first day of school." With Allen's words Patch turned his attention to him. He simply nodded his head before they both headed to the school and entered it.

With practiced ease they ignored some of the weird looks that they got. At least they weren't getting as many stares like they did back in Romania. "I swear that this place is like a darn maze." Patched growled out annoyed as he looked about. "Don't worry we'll just ask for directions." Allen reassured as he too looked about. His eyes settled on an older teen who seemed to be of asian decent, was of average height and had long black hair the a blue sheen to it and it was put up in a high ponytail. The teen wore a black trench coat with a black waver-beater underneath. His legs were coved in black jeans and his feet were covered in black boots. His style seemed to similar to Patch's own. As to why Allen's eyes were drawn to the teen he did not know.

Allen walked up to teen and then lightly tapped his shoulder. "Excuse me sorry to bother you, but could you please tell us where we could find room 121?" He asked politely with a friendly smile. The teen looked at him for a moment before a scowl cam to his face like he had just seen something foul. "I have no time to wast on some baka moyashi." He sneered and then turned his back from him and quickly walked off. Allen could just feel his left eye twitch in annoyance as he watched him go. "What the hell did he just call me?" You could easily tell that Allen was peeved by the sound of his voice. "Well considering that the tone of his voice was malicious and mocking I'm guessing that it was some kind of insult." Patched offered as he walked up to the white haired teen. Allen shot him an annoyed look. "Come on, we'll just ask someone else." Patched reassured as he patted Allen's shoulder. Allen simply nodded as he scanned the school to see who else he could ask for directions.

********Page Break********

An asian teen, the same asian teen the Allen asked for direction a few minutes ago, walked briskly down the hall to classroom where his algebra would be held. He had reached the classroom five minutes till the ring of the first bell. The classroom was mostly empty with only the teacher and a student or two lingering about which he was glad for. He walked to the back of the classroom and plopped into the seat of a desk in the back near a window. A moment later a red head teen sat beside him. The red head teen cheerfully waved at him and he just spared the other teen an annoyed scowl. The red headed teen pouted at his friend's actions. "How mean, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning Yu?" He whined as he flashed his best puppy eyes look. The asian teen Yu glared at the red head as he growled at him. "Don't call me that." He was clearly angry. "But that your name." The red head prompted. Yu just ground his teeth in agitation.

"So what's wrong Yu?" The red head asked both curious and concerned, well mostly curious. Yu ignored him and looked out the window. The red head was not going to let him be and kept asking the question repeatedly over and over, and he planed to do so till his friend answered him. In the meantime Yu was wondering how much bodily harm he could inflict on to the red head with a sharpened pencil. But of course it wasn't long till his last nerve snapped. "Some half blood asked me for directions to a classroom." He hissed out dangerously. The red head beamed brightly at his small victory, completely ignoring the murderous intent coming off in waves form the other teen. "So there's a new half vampire in the area? Was it a he or a she? What does the half vampire look like?" The red head apparently never heard of the saying 'curiosity killed the cat.' Yu really didn't want to deal with the red head, but maybe if he indulged the other teen he would shut after his curiosity was satisfied.

"The half blood is a male. He's short with pure white hair, grey eyes and a scar that goes down the left side of his face and over his left eye." He explained hoping that the red would finally shut up. "But that still doesn't tell me why your upset." Apparently the red head would not be shutting up any time soon. Yu glared at him for a minute before he answered. "I almost didn't recognize him as a half blood. He had so many seals over him that I thought that he just some human at first. Only a cowardly weakling would seal up his vampiric blood." The red head stayed quiet as he absorbed the information. At lest that explained Yu's horrid mood, the asian teen didn't like weaklings. But he didn't stay quiet for long. "Maybe we should see if he would like to join the order." He suggested thoughtfully. That was the last straw for Yu. "Goddamn it Lavi, would you fucking shut up already." Yu growled out angrily. If it weren't for the fact that they were in school and that there were witnesses he would have lounged at the red head and killed him in cold blood. The red head Lavi just grinned broadly, but he wisely kept his mouth shut.

You see unknown to everyone else, except a very select few, Yu and Lavi were full fledged vampires. They were also natural born vampires, as in they were born as vampires. Natural born vampires age normally like humans. that is till they reach a certain age. After they reach a certain age they stop aging. As for full fledged vampires they called each other full bloods, half vampires were called half bloods, quarter vampires were called quarter bloods, and etc. Another thing is that both Yu and Lavi were part of the Black Order, an organization that made sure that supernatural being like vampires, werewolves, and witches stayed in line. If such being stepped out of line and caused chaos the Black Order would stop them. The normal public, like humans, don't know about the Black Order. And all of the members of the Black Oder made sure to keep that way.

Just then the first bell rang, signaling that school had officially started. As the students started to file in Yu and Lavi kept quiet. It wouldn't do if they kept on talking about their personal life. WIthin a minute the students sat down at their desk and once they had calmed down enough the teacher starting taking role call. As this was going on Lavi would make sure to meet the half vampire that got Yu so riled up. Hell the half blood might even be fun tease.

********Page Break********

an asian teen sat in the front of the class. She lang black that had a green sheen to it and it was up in pigtails. She wore a short sleeved white button up shirt along wit ha red tie and a blue skirt that stopped at her knees. "Lenale Lee." The teacher had reached her name on the roll call. The teacher looked like he was related to her. "I'm here Brother." She answered, comforting that the teacher really was related her. She still didn't understand why her brother still calls out her name during roll call, probably because he felt obliged to because he was a teacher. While the teacher was still taking roll call the door of the classroom bust open. A tall teen walked in who was closely followed by a smaller teen. "Sorry we're late. We're new here and got lost." The smaller teen apologized politely.

Lenale instantly became curious and she, like the rest of the class, studied them. The tall teen really was tall. She was sure that he stood somewhere close to seven feet. His skin was a healthy tan color and he had shaggy and wild black hair that went a little past his shoulder blades with some of his bangs in his eyes. And he had strange miss-matched colored eyes, one eye was blue while the other one was yellow. As for his attire he wore a black sleeveless shirt with a skull on it. He also wore baggy black jeans that had chains hanging from it along with black combat boots and his nails were painted black. The smaller teen really was a bit on the small side, a bit shorter then a boy of average height. His skin was a little pale he had pure white hair that stopped just short of his shoulders. He had grey eyes and a scar that ran down the left side of his face and over his left eye. His attire conceited of a long sleeved white button up shirt with a black vest over it along with a red string bow-tie. Black pants covered his legs and he had black boots that went up his leg and stopped just below his knees.

"I see...well that's understandable. I'm Komui Lee, you'll reefer to me as Mr. Lee okay." The teacher Mr. Lee chirped in a friendly tone. "Now who are you two?" He added curious. "I'm Allen Walker sir." Allen said politely. "Patrick Brian." Patch said simply his tone plain. "Well then go take you seats you two." Komui said cheerfully with a wave of his hand, but he soon paled when he saw that the only two vacant seat were next to his dear little sister Lenale. Lenale knew that look and dreaded what would come next. "Oh no, I'm not letting either of you octopi getting close to my precious little sister Lenale." Komui shouted outraged. As he continued to rant and rave Allen became nervous while Patch just became annoyed.

Seeing that Komui wouldn't be stopping any time soon Patch took drastic measures. He went over to Lenale and sat in the seat that right next to her. Komui went silent as did the rest of the class. The atmosphere was laden with tension and it was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Then all hell broke lose. Komui whipped out a giant drill and then pointed it at the teen. _'How the hell did get his hands on a freaking drill? Better yet why hell does he even have a freaking drill?'_ Patch question as Komui waved the drill about in his face. "Move out of the seat right now you damn octopus. I will not have you sitting next to my dear Lenale." Komui growled out angrily as he continued to threateningly wave the drill in Patch's face. "Get that out of my face. You're a teacher you should know better. Besides I won't do anything to your 'dear Lenale.' I'm a big brother myself so I know how you feel." Patch tried to be as polite as possible, but his words still came out in a growl and his tone was annoyed.

Komui narrowed his eyes at Patch, not the believing the teen at all. "You lie! There's no way that someone like you has a little sister." Patch was starting to reach his breaking point, but kept calm. He reached into one of his pants' pockets and pulled out his wallet. He flipped it open and then showed to Komui. Right in his wallet was a resent picture of him and Cathy. Kumui tentively plucked the Patsh's wallet out of his hand and looked out the picture. In the picture Cathy was wearing a light blue sundress and she had her arms around Patch's neck as he gave her a piggyback ride. She had a look of joy on her face. As for Patch he was wearing a plain black shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans. A look of love and happiness was on his face making him look so approachable. "So this is your little sister?" Komui asked. Patch just nodded his head. "She looks ssooo adorable!" Komui cooed as he gushed over the picture. Patch simply beamed with pride. Though Komui quickly composed himself and handed Patch back his wallet. "Fine, I'll let you you sit next to my sister." He huffed out defeated. "But I'm watching you, you damn octopus." He added the threat before he pulled the drill away and put it away. He went right teaching the class as Allen sat in the other vacant seat that was right next to Patch.

"How the heck did such a psycho become a science teacher? I may be protective of my little sister, but I'm not that bad." Patch mattered, he kept his voice low enough that only Allen, and probably Lenale, could hear him. "I don't know Patch. There was that one time you grabbed some guy that was bothering your sister by the scruff of his shirt and shoved him face first into a trash can. And then you kicked said trash can into the street." Allen teased making sure so that only Patch could hear him. "Hey, he deserved it! I mean what kind of sick jerk finds it fun to harass some little kid to the point of tears?" Patch hissed back. "He was dead drunk." "That's no excuse."

Lenale had heard them and she could help but giggle. Both Patch and Allen turned to look at her at hearing her laugh. "That is a little extreme, but at lest you had a good reason." Lenale whispered so that only Pathc and Allen could hear her. "Oh and sorry about my brother." She added. "Don't worry about. I've dealt with worse." Patch said dismissively. Lenale wonder what he meant by that, but felt it be for the time being. "Well I'm Lenale." She held out her had. "The name's Patrick, but you can call me Patch instead if you want. And this guy beside me is Allen." Patch jerked his thumb at Allen as he said this. Allen waved at her while Patch shook her hand. Of course then Komui saw that he glared at both boy. Allen and Patch ignored him though. Once introduction were over they turned their attention back to the teacher. And meanwhile Patch was wondering how Cathy's first day of school going so far.

********Page Break********

_'Why do I have to go to school again?'_ A young boy asked himself as he laid his head on his desk. A moment later the teacher shouted, "Timothy get your head up, there is no sleeping in this class." "Sorry Miss Honey." The young boy Timothy said as boulted up and sat straight. His adoptive father had begged him not to get into any trouble on first day back at school. He agreed mostly out getting his adoptive to to stop blubbering then out of respect, but he did care about his adoptive father. He just thought him to be quite strange.

Once the teacher Ms. Honey was sure that he wouldn't she turned her attention back to the whole class. "Now as I was saying, thank you Carl for telling about yourself. Now the next on the list is..." Ms. Honey trailed off as she glanced at the list of students' name that she had. You see since it was first day of the school year Ms. Honey thought that it would be a good for all of the students to introduce themselves and tell a little about themselves also. "Cathleen Brian, please introduce yourself and tell a bit about you." Apparently it was the new girl's turn. The new girl stood up and bounced back and forth from the tips of her toes to the balls of her feet. Her skin was a healthy tan color with wild and sightly messy brown auburn hair that stopped just above her lower back and most of her bangs hang in her face. Her eyes were big and emerald green. She wore an orange long sleeved shirt that was about three sizes too big and the sleeves of the shirt easily covered her hands. Her pants were baggy and a little too long, and red in color. As for the shoes that she wore they were worn out white sneakers. And around her neck was a silver heart oval locket with a green jade stone in the middle.

"Now Cathleen-" "Everyone calls me Cathy." The new girl Cathy interrupted Ms. Honey, her tone was cheery. "Alright then Cathy, you're new here correct? Where did you move from?" Ms. Honey asked politely. "Yup, I and my family moved here from Romania." Cathy chirped. Now that got everyone talking. It's not every day that they got a new student that from a far away country. "Well tell us about your family." "Well...I and my big brother live with our young uncle Allen and our cousin Alystar. My big brother is really tall and really strong, and he's in high school. My uncle Allen is also in high school because he is that young, and he has white hair. As for my cousin Alystar he the oldest out of all of us and I call him uncle Alystar because I care about him a lot. He's tall and thin, and he looks like a vampire. He really does with the pale skin, pointed ears, and fangs." Cathy explained excited. Ms. Honey didn't know to respond to that. So far from waht she heard Cathy's life seemed to be like some kind of soap opera. As for the class they were giving Cathy their upmost attention.

A moment of silence filled the classroom, that is till Cathy broke it. "Should I talk about my hobbies?" Ms. Honey snapped out of her stupor. "Yes...why don't you do that." Cathy beamed brightly before she went off again. "Well I like animal and bright colors. And I just love books, I love to read. I Like music too, especially pop and techno music, the kind of music that's upbeat. And I like all things that have to do with the supernatural and occult." Ms. Honey gave her a strange look. Cathy was defiantly an odd one, maybe she should go see the school psychiatrist. "Well...that's...nice...You can sit dow-" "Can I say one more thing?" Cathy asked, interrupting the teacher once again. Ms. Honey hesitated for a moment before she gave Cathy the go ahead. Cathy beamed brightly again before she proudly exclaimed, "I see dead people!" The whole class burst out laughing at that. Cathy frown for about a fraction of a second at her classmates laughter before she quickly turned to smiling broadly. Meanwhile Ms. Honey was defiantly thinking of having Cathy go see the school psychiatrist. "Thank you Cathy...You can sit down now." And as Cathy sat down Timothy that it might be fun to talk to and play with the new girl.

* * *

You know I hope that I did a good job of keeping the -Man characters in character.

Oh and one more thing, I would like to get your opinion on this. Should I make the Noah vampires, werewolves, or demons?


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own -Man or any of its characters. The only thing that I own is the plot and any OCs that I think up.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Both Patch and Allen walked down the hallway toward the school cafeteria. Their first class which of course was science, was interesting to say the least. Allen found it kind of comical that Patch had to walk on eggshells around Komui. Komui had watched Patch like a hawk and whenever he saw something that Patch did and he didn't like it, he would glare at the teen and/or waved the oversized drill in Patch's face. As for Patch he was annoyed by Komui's actions and had to hold himself back from yelling and scolding the eccentric teacher. Luckily Their second class, which was pre-algebra, was more normal. Their pre-algebra teacher Mrs. Kuzs was a strict yet fair teacher. As long as you stayed on her good side and followed the rules you were fine. It was a good thing that both Patch and Allen were model students.

After they had entered the cafeteria they headed straight for the lunch line. A few minutes after waiting they emerged from the lunch line with their food in hand. The school cafeteria food actually looked pretty good. They stood for a moment as they scanned the the cafeteria for a place to seat down. "Hey Patch, Allen over here." A very familiar female voice shouted. Both Patch and Allen turned to see that it was Lenalee that was calling them over. Apparently as they were looking for a place to sit Lenalee had spotted them and thought she offer them a seat. Meanwhile Patch and Allen glanced at each other, but headed over to her anyway.

When they reached her they saw that there were two other people sitting with her. One was an older teen with bright red hair that was kept of his eyes by a decorated black and green head band, well out of his eye. His right eye was covered by a black eyepatch while his visible green eye sparkled with hidden mischief. He wore faded jeans with black sneakers. His upper body was covered in a grey shirt that was being covered by a red hoody. And when their eyes settled on the other teen Allen pointed at him as he growled out, "It's you!" It was the asian teen from earlier that was rude to Allen when he asked him for directions. Lenalee looked between the two while Lavi had knowing look on his face. "Kanda do you know these guys?" Lenalee asked both curious and confused. "Their just an overgrown gaki and a baka moyashi." Kanda didn't even spare then a glance at Patch and Allen as he insulted them. "My name is Allen." Allen ground out from clenched teeth. Kanda was really getting on his nerves. Patch just glared at the asian teen also annoyed at him.

"Come on guys let's all calm down and eat lunch together." Lenalee was playing the mediator, she didn't want a fight to break out. Patch glanced at Lenalee before he let out an aggravated sigh. "You should be glad that I promised Alystar that I wouldn't get into any trouble." Patch growled at Kanda as he sat down. Allen followed suite still glaring at his insulter. "Who's Alystar?" Lavi asked curious. Both Patch and Allen studied Lavi for a moment before they both answered at the same time. "He's our legal guardian." "He must be a terrifying man if someone like you gaki is scared enough not to start any fights in school." Kanda said with a snort. Patch had to beat down the urge to draw back his fist and give Kanda a black eye, instead he simply gave the asian teen the one finger salute.

Allen forced Patch's hand down. He knew that Kanda deserved getting flipped off, but the asian teen might not be good at holding himself back from starting a fight. "Actually Alystar really isn't all that terrifying at all, he's the complete opposite." Hopefully he could stall the two black haired teens from fighting each other by continuing the conversation. "Oh is he now." Lavi had decided to play along. Patch grudgingly tore his glare from Kanda and settled his eyes on the red head instead. "Yeah, Alystar is a real good person. I promised him that I would keep my nose clean because I don't want to cause him trouble. I respect him." And he left it at that. "He seems like a very nice man." Lenalee chimed in. "He is." Allen confirmed.

"Oh I forgot about introductions." Lenalee gasped. "I'm so sorry." "Don't worry about it, it's an honest mistake." Allen reassured. "Well...anyway...The red head over there is Lavi Bookman..." Lavi waved at them in greeting as he flashed them a friendly smile. "And the one dressed like a punk is Yu Kanda." "It's just Kanda, call me by my first name and I'll make you regret it in the emergency room of a hospital." Kanda growled out warningly. Patch glared at him. "Yeah well how about you do us all a favor and pulled your head out of your ass, but then again you probably can't seeing as your head is so far up your ass it probably needs to be surgically removed." He growled back. "What the hell did you just say gaki?" They both glared at each other even harder.

_'Oh for the love of...'_ Allen thought annoyed then whacked the back of Patch's head. Patch let a grunt of pain at the action and turned his eyes to Allen. "What the hell was that for." "Take a guess." Allen turned his attention back to the rest of the table. "Please ignore him. I'm Allen Walker and this here is Patrick Brian or Patch as he likes to be called." He said with a smile, his tone pleasant. "Well it's nice to meet you two." Lavi chimed brightly. "Isn't Yu?" Kanda growled at the red head as he glared daggers at him. "It's nice to meat you too." Allen replied back politely. After that they settle into a comfortable conversation, that is except for Kanda.

********Page Break********

It was lunch time and Cathy was sitting aside and away from the other kids. As she ate her own lunch she watched as they played with each other. "Miss Cathy shouldn't you be sitting and eating with the other children?" She paid her ghostly companion a glance. "But if I do that Abram I won't be able to talk to you. And it's not Miss Cathy, it's just Cathy." Abram rolled his eyes at her, but couldn't stop a little smile from tugging at his lips. "I understand, but perhaps you should try making some new friends that are still alive." "I guess...but not a lot of people believe in ghosts. It would be hard to explain to them that you haunt me." Cathy said with a bit of a pout. Abram let a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. Cathy could be real stubborn when she wanted to, like right now.

You see for as long as Cathy could remember she could see and talk to ghosts and spirits. And for the longest time she has been haunted by a ghost, or to be more precise a poltergeist, who went by the name Abram Sherwood. Abram had died in the late 1600s during the witch trials. He was one of the very few actual witches that the witch hunters had gotten their hands on. Unlike most witches that were burned at the stake, he was beheaded. The cause of his death was mostly due to the fact that some greedy official wanted his 50 acres of land. Of course when Abram knew this and became very angry after he was beheaded. He haunted his home and tormented the greedy official and anyone else who inhabited his home and land. He was very stubborn poltergeist, no matter how many times the owner(s) tried to exorcise him he would keep coming back. After awhile his home was simply abandoned, which he was quite happy about.

He had met Cathy when she was three. She had wondered onto his estate and into his home. When he saw her he had decided to treat like he did everyone else, he went and scared her. But instead of screaming Cathy laughed at his antics. Abram became confused, it shouldn't have been that hard to scare off a three year old. And while he was in his stupor Cathy hand introduced herself and started to ask him questions. She kept going on and on and told him about the other ghosts and spirits that she had seen and met. And despite himself Abram listened to her and had taken a liking to her. Since that day onward he has been haunting her and protecting her from ghosts and spirits that wanted to cause her harm. Heck even when Cathy and her brother moved to Romania to live with Krory he had followed her, and of course he even followed her again when she moved back to America. Abram cared greatly for Cathy and saw her as his own daughter.

"Hey new girl." Cathy looked to where she heard the voice and it was Timothy. She stared at him curious as she studied him. "My name's Cathy, What's yours?" Abram did tell her to try to make new friends. "The name's Timothy. Can I eat lunch with you?" Timothy asked as he grinned brightly at her. "Sure!" She was very happy as she beamed brightly back. "So who's your friend?" Timothy asked as he sat down. Cathy cutely tilted her head to the side confused. "What are you talking about?" "That ghost that hovering about you." Prove his point even more Timothy pointed at Abram. Cathy's eyes widened in surprise and shock and she looked between Timothy and Abram. "You can see him? You can see Abram?" She questioned excited. No one had been able to see Abram before, that is till now. The poltergeist himself was a surprised, but quickly schooled his features. Well at lest Cathy might able to make a new friend that was still alive.

"So you can see dead people too! That's so cool, I'm not the only one." She had never met someone else that could also see ghosts like her. "Of course I can." Timothy was beaming with pride when he said that. "And guess what else I can do." He couldn't help but show off some. "Really? What, what?" Cathy was more then eager to hear what he had to say. Timothy ushered her closer and she happily obliged. "I can use magic too." He whispered to her. "Really!" Cathy exclaimed excited, it was obvious that she was impressed. "Yup, I'm a wizard." Timothy had a feeling that he shouldn't be telling her this, but she could see ghosts sure he was sure that it was okay. Besides it was kind of fun to impress her.

"So you're just like Abram...only you're still alive." Cathy said a bit thoughtfully. She was sure that he and Abram could be friends, they already shared something in common. "You're ghost friend is a wizard?" Now it was Timothy's turn to be confused. "Yeah, he was one of the few real witches that the witch hunters caught during the witch trials." Cathy explained brightly. "Really?" Timothy question and looked at Abram for some kind of confirmation. The poltergeist raised an eyebrow at the boy before he let out a sigh. He might as well make a long story short. "Yes I am a wizard. And if you're wondering the main reason the witch hunters went after me was because os some greedy official who wanted my land." "Were you burned at the stake?" Timothy asked still curious. "No, I was quite the slippery one and kept finding ways to escape burning at the stake. They decided to play it safe so when they caught me again they quickly beheaded me." Abram's tone was bitter as he explained how he died.

"So how long has he been haunting you?" Timothy asked Cathy. Judging by Abram's tone he thought it would be best to change topics. "Since I was three." Cathy chirped gleefully. Timothy shot her a look disbelieving. He never heard of a ghosts haunting someone at such a young age. "But...isn't that kind of odd? a ghost haunting someone at such a young age?" He had decided to voice his confusion. "Not really, some ghosts will haunt little babies." Cathy explained with a shrug. "Really!" He didn't know that. "Yup!" Was her simple reply. "So what about you? Do you have any ghost friends?" She then asked eagerly curious. "Well...yeah, but he's more like my familiarly." Timothy answered. "I Know a familiarly is. What's his name?" Cathy asked excited. "His name is Tsukikami." Timothy said proudly. "That's so cool!" Cathy gushed. "What does he look like? When did he die? Was he even human? Is he just a ghost or some kind of spirit?" Question after question slipped from her lips. And Timothy enjoyed answering all of them, along with asking some questions of his own. They both talked throughout their lunch period.

******Page Break******

Patch and Allen headed to their next class once lunch was over with. Their said next class was P.E. "Hey Patch, Allen!" someone called out after they entered the GYM. Both looked in the direction of the voice and spotted Lenalee with Lavi. "I didn't know you two had P.E." Allen said as he, along with Patch, walked over to them. "Well you never asked." Came Lavi's smart-alike reply. Patch gave him unimpressed look. "Then I guess we should've done that." He said sarcastically. "What took you guys so long?" Lenalee asked. She didn't want another verbal fight to start. Though considering Lavi and Patch one might not start, but better safe then sorry. "Well we are new here." Allen said sheepishly.

"So what are we doing?" Patch asked curious as he looked around. "Well not much." Lenalee answered. "I meant if we get assigned GYM lockers on the first day or not." Patch clarified thinking that she didn't hear him right. Both she and Lavi gave him an inquisitive look. "You see at our old school the P.E. teacher assigned each student to a GYM locker." Allen explained. Lenalee understood now. "Umm...well...we kind of do something like that. Each student get's their own lock from the teacher and get to pick out their own GYM locker. Sometimes two students have to share a GYM locker." She explained. Allen nodded his head in understanding while Patch just a noise to let her know that he got it. "I guess the teacher will tell all this." Patch's words sounded more like a statement then a question.

A moment later The P.E. teacher told all of the students to come over to him and listen up. The teacher explained the rules and about the lockers. Though some of students groaned when they heard that since there were so many students that there would two to a locker. Patch rolled his eyes at the students who groaned. It was just the sharing of a locker, honestly. But regardless he went over to box filled with lock and grab one. Once done he walked over to Allen. "Share a locker?" He asked white haired teen as he dangled the lock in front of him. "Sure why not." With that they both headed into the boys' locker-room.

Though unknown to them a small group of boys were watching them. "They seem way to close." The apparent leader of the group sneered. It sounded as if he was implying something. "Do ya think tha' they might be fucking each other?" Minion one asked disgusted. "Who knows. But I did hear that they drove to school together." Minion two drawled. "Well I heard that they sat with Lenalee in the science class that her brother teaches." Minion three added. All the eyes of the group were on him now. "What?" The leader hissed disbelieving. "Komui ne'er let's any guy sit wit Lenalee." Minion one gapped. "That's true he doesn't. Mr. Lee threatens and even sometimes causes bodily harm to any student who even tries to sit with or next to Lenalee." Minion two replied agreeing with minion one. "But my friends is in that class. He saw it! The tall one with the messy black hair was able to get Kamui to leave them be. He and white haired guy sat with Lenalee for the whole class unharmed and with little to no threats from Kamui." Minion three explained defending himself.

The leader growled at the information. Minion two could easily notice his leader's aggravation. "That's right, you have thing for Lenalee." He drawled with a lazy smirk. The leader glared at him, but didn't refuse the statement. He did have a thing for Lenalee. He's tried to get into her pants, I mean he's tried to ask her out. But her brother tended to cause bodily harm to anyone who tried to ask her out. That's why he hasn't been successful. And the fact that some 'new guys' were able to sit with Lenalee practically unharmed really pissed him off. "Guys I think that we just found some new targets." The leader said maliciously. "Do ya mean those two fags?" Minion one asked hopefully in sadistic glee motioning to Patch and Allen. "But of course." The leader purred out as a wicked grin came to his face. The rest of the group had the sam sadistic look on their faces.

********Page Break********

Once everyone was done picking out their GYM locker they gathered around the P.E. teacher. "Since this is the first day there will be dodgeball on the right side of the GYM and basketball on the left side of the GYM." The teacher explained before left the students to their own devices. Patch and Allen glanced at each other. "I say that we play dodgeball. I don't feel like basketball." Patch suggested. "Dodgeball doesn't sound to bad." Allen replied, agreeing to play dodgeball with him. "If you two will be playing dodgeball then count me in." Lavi said as he wrapped his arms around them both, though more around Allen then Patch because the black haired teen was so tall. Both Allen and Patch were a bit surprised how touchy-feely Lavi seemed. "Well then I hope that you're on our side." Allen said to Lavi with a friendly smile. Patch just raised an eyebrow at the red head.

Though all three walked over to the right side of the GYM where dodgeball was being held. And unknown to then, that is maybe except for Lavi, the small group of boys that were watching Allen and Patch earlier followed them. Allen, Patch, and Lavi ended up on the same team. The small group of boys were on the opposing team. As for Lenalee she, like some of the other students, decided to sit on side lines. She didn't feel like playing anything, but she would watch the dodgeball game.

Everyone got in position and waited for the start of the game. And once they got the go-ahead both teams rushed to the balls that were lined the middle. When each person from the opposing teams grabbed a ball they quickly backed up. Then the balls started to fly. Each student dodged, ducked and weaved to avoid being hit. But Patch, along with Lavi, Lenalee, and a few others, noticed that Allen was dodging the most. It looked like white haired boy was being targeted. While he stayed as part of game Patch scanned to see who was targeting his young uncle. He was able to spot them quickly enough. And it was a good thing too. Because Allen was dodging so much he somehow landed himself near Patch. Patch could see him out of the corner of his eye. He watched as Allen barely dodged a ball that was aimed for his head, but unfortunately he didn't have time to react to dodging the second ball that was also aimed at his head. Allen closed his eyes and prepared for the worst. That's when Patch reacted.

Acting on pure instinct Patch reached over and caught the ball before it had a chance to hit its target. And since Allen didn't feel the ball connect he peaked one eye open. He was both shocked and relieved to find the ball about an inch away from his face. On further inspection he saw that it was a very familiar hand with black painted nails was holding the ball. His eyes went from the hand to the arm that it was attached to it and then from the arm to the person it was attached to. It was the person he thought that it would be, but Patch wasn't looking at him. Instead the tall teen was glaring daggers at at the person who had thrown the ball at Allen. Minion one, who was the one to throw the ball, glared right back.

Almost the whole GYM became quiet and watched as Patch and minion one stared each other down. The silence that filled most of GYM was thick and heavy, that is till Patch broke it. "What the hell is your problem?" He growled out furious. "Wha? The're noth'in wrong wit us'en a fag as target practice." Minion one shot back smugly. He had no idea of the danger that he was getting himself into. "Excuse me!" Patch growled once again his tone dangerous. "Ya heard me. I bet tha' ya two are fucking each other." Minion one replied in the same smug tone. Patch glared even harder at him and if looks could kill he would be dead ten times over. There would be blood.

"First off I and Allen aren't involved, a couple, or dating. Second whether or not Allen, or myself, is gay is none of your damn business. And third it really pisses me off when people mess with my family members." Patch's voice was cold and vicious as the words left his lips. Minion one's eyes widen in surprise at his last words. "Wait...ya mean tha' ya two are related?" Minion one asked in shock and disbelief. Though a moment later he let out a girly squeal and clutched his crotch. Apparently not only did Patch throw the ball as hard as he could (which is pretty damn hard), but he also aimed below the belt. "Opps sorry, I don't know my own strength sometimes and it seems like I have bad aim." Patch said in a sickeningly sweet voice with a friendly yet devious smile. Silence reined as just about everyone stared at him, some were starring in fear. Most of the ones staring at him in fear were on the opposing team.

The ball that Patch threw rolled back to him since it bounced off its target. He picked it up after it touched his feet. His face was blank as he looked over the opposing team, that is till a wicked grin spread across his lips a moment later. That's when the students on the opposing team started to fear for their lives as they were filled with dread. "Now then, next victim." Patch said in sadistic glee as his grin grew. He had already chosen his next targets. A certain small group of boys had better have written their wills.

********Page Break********

Patch had a huge victorious smile on his face as he and Allen left their P.E. class. Lenalee and Lavi followed close behind. They didn't know what to do now that they've seen a little bit of Patch's dark side. The tall black haired teen didn't just defeat the opposing team, he completely and absolutely slaughtered them. And he was even vicious and showed no mercy to the small group of boys that were targeting Allen. It was almost a miracle that Patch didn't get into trouble.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side." Lavi said to Patch. Said teen gave him a questioning look. Allen rolled his eyes at his nephew. "Patch perhaps you should try controlling that temper of your's before you accidentally scare off our new friends." He scolded. "I'm not that bad." Patch defended in a huff. "Yes you are." Allen shot back. "Oh come on Allen. Don't drag me down from my own personal buzz." Patch gowned. The giddiness that he felt from beating the group of boys was starting to slip away because of Allen's scoldings. "Umm...is he always like this?" Lenalee asked Allen timidly as she gestured at Patch. "Yes, unfortunately." Allen answered tonelessly. "There's nothing wrong with protecting the people that you care about." Patched defended annoyed. "True, but you over do it. I think that you might have sent some people of the opposing team to the nurse." Allen shot back, he was annoyed himself. "Only the ones that were targeting you." Patch pointed out. Allen just glared him. "They deserved it." Allen still glared at him.

Patch looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. Allen let out another sigh. "Look Patch I know that you mean well, but try to tone it down." He said tired. "Well at lest I've gotten better over the years." Patch said sheepishly. "Wait, you used to be worse?" Lavi asked perturbed. The red headed almost shuddered at the thought of how Patch was when he was younger. "Yeah pretty much. Though I didn't used to be so protective." Patch said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Then...when did you start to become so protective?" Lenalee asked. She didn't mean to, but she was curious. Patch became pensive at that. "I believe that I started to become protective after the death of my parents." He said thoughtfully. Both Lavi's and Lenalee's eyes widen at hearing that. "I'm so sorry." Lenalee replied, she felt bad for him. No, more like she could understand. She had lost her parents too. All that she had left was her brother.

Patch and Allen glanced at each other before they turned their gaze to Lenalee. "You don't have to say that. It happened a long time ago." Patch said mutely. "But it's still so sad." Lenalee replied back. "True, but I'm not gonna let it drag me down. My mom was one hell of a woman. When thing got us down she would always tell us 'cry when you morn, but don't cry for long because loved ones want you live happily. Live like you mean it, don't regret a thing because life is too short. Love with all you have because you never know when they'll be gone. And just keep getting up when you get knocked down.' Mom lived by those words." He explained sadly, but there was some pride in his words. Silence soon fallowed, but didn't stay for long. "Your mother really must have been one hell of a woman to say such wise words." Lavi complemented. "Yeah..." Patch trailed off. He and Allen shared a smile, It was nice to lean on others like friends once in awhile. A person could only take so much.

"Enough of the sad stuff. Allen what's your next class?" Patch asked changing the subject. Allen fished out his schedule before he answered. "I have English next. You?" Patch studied his own schedule. "It looks like I have that too." "Which classroom?" Lenalee asked. "Room 165." Allen answered. "Same here." Patch added in. "It looks like we have the same class again. We can walk there together." Lenalee offered. "Thank you Lenalee, that would be helpful." Allen said politely. "Then I'll be off. See ya later Lenalee, moyashi, gaki." Lavi waved off as he left. "It's Allen." Allen yelled after him. "Does he usually do that? You know call others names?" Patch asked annoyed. "Don't worry, he'll grow out of that once he knows you two better." Lenalee explained with a sweat drop. "Whatever, let's just head to class." Patch said with a sigh. Lenalee nodded her head with a smile on her face. And with that they were off.

* * *

I finally got chapter 3 done, and please don't be mad if chapter 4 takes longer. I'm having some writer's block problems and my mom signed me up for some kind of school job thing without my permission and I cant get out of it. I start it tomorrow. Luckily it only lasts 6 weeks.

Anyway who saw the whole 'Cathy really can see dead people' thing coming? I did hint at it in chapter 2 the pervious chapter. And I bet you weren't expecting that I would have Timothy be a wizard. As for Timothy's familiarly Tsukikami, well it's Timothy's innocence in the manga. You see Tsukikami means divine possession (if I remember right). Since calling his familiarly divine possession would be weird I decided to go with the Japanese version of the name. And in case you don't know what a familiarly is, its a spirit, demon, or supernatural being that signs a contract with a witch or wizard to be their partner and help them out.

As for Lavi and Krory don't worry. I'll make sure that they meet each other in the next chapter. I'll also make sure to have Lavi perving on poor innocent and oblivious Krorykins in the next chapter.

Oh and as for the Noah it goes like this in the voting:

Noah as vampires: 1  
Noah as werewolves: 0  
Noah as demons: 1

And seeing as no one have voted that the Noah be werewolves then I'm going to drop that option. Besides my friend Meggie said that the whole werewolves vs. vampires scenario was over done and I agree with her. (Even though the Black Order won't be entirely made up of vampires). And there is also the fact that if the Noah were werewolves it would be hard to pull of the things that they do.

So this time I'll ask this: Should I make the Noah vampires or demons?


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own -Man or any of its characters. The only thing that I own is the plot, Patch, Cathy, Abram, and any other OCs that I think up.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The final bell had rang. Patch, Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda had all walked together to the parking lot. "Lenalee would you like me to drive you home?" Lavi asked. He knew that her brother might stay after. "Thank you Lavi, that would be helpful." Lenalee replied grateful. "What about you guys?" Lavi asked as he turned to Allen and Patch. "Thanks, but we're good. Besides I need to pick up my little sister." Patch waved him off before he headed to where his car was parked. "Bye, see you later." Allen called out as he followed his nephew. "And good riddance." Kanda muttered in distain. "Aw Yu don't be like that." Lavi whined, but there was spark of mischievousness in his eye. Kanda growled as he glared daggers at him.

"Oh come you two, let's get going." Lenalee said with a roll of her eyes as she dragged them to Lavi's car. Lavi skipped along besides her while Kanda grudgingly let himself be dragged. Once at the car Lavi hopped into the driver's side. Kanda sat in the back seat, he didn't want to sit next to the infuriating red headed vampire. Lenalee let out a sigh as he rolled her eyes again. She might as well sit in the passenger seat. And after they were all seated and had put their seat belts on they were off.

Though a couple of minutes later both Lenalee and Kanda noticed that Lavi wasn't on rout to their homes. "Lavi where are you going?" Lenalee asked curious. "Well you know that book store called the 'Book Worm' that's right at the end of the shopping strip on Guards street?" Lavi questioned happily. Lenalee nodded her head in understanding. Kanda was just ignoring him. "Well I hear that the old man who own it sold it to someone. I've heard rumors about the new owner and I've gotten curious. I want to go check out the new owner myself." Lavi explained cheerfully. "So that's why you're taking us along on this little detour?" Kanda growled annoyed. "Now don't be like that Yu. I'm sure that you two are just as curious as I am." Lavi scolded. If it weren't for the fact that he was one driving Kanda would have tried to strangle him. The japanese teen turned his gaze to Lenalee. Hopefully she would be on his side. He didn't want to play along.

Lenalee hesitated for a moment as she thought it over. "Well...I can't say that I'm not curious." She said thoughtfully. She couldn't help but a little a curious herself. "See Yu, that's two against one." Lavi was smug as he shot Kanda a smirk. Kanda glowered at him. "Now onto the Book Worm." He exclaimed gleefully as he turned his attention from Kanda and turned it to the road.

********Page Break********

Lavi entered the 'Book Worm' book store with Lenalee and Kanda right behind him. He walked up to the desk were purchases were made. Meanwhile Lenalee looked around. There wasn't any real big changes in the store. Kanda was just doing what he did the whole walk to the store, he glared at everything and everyone in sight. Lavi also scanned the store, he didn't spot anyone. But he did spot one of those bells that you see in a hostel on the check in desk. So he decided to ring it.

"I'm coming, just a moment please." A male voice called out somewhere from the back of the store. The voice was polite and had a romanian accent. A moment later a tall man with black hair and white bangs, or one wide white bang. But his most striking features was that he looked like a vampire, with pointed ears and pale skin. And when he flashed them a timid and shy, yet friendly smile they could see that his teeth looked like fangs. As for his cloths he was wearing a long sleeved white button up shirt with black slack. Over that was a dark green working apron with a name tag on the right area of his chest that read 'Alystar Krory.'

"Do you need any help?" Krory asked politely. Kanda glared at him which caused the poor man to flinch back in fear. Lenalee quickly smacked Kanda upside his head. "I'm sorry about my friend, he's not a people person." She apologized as he gave him a friendly smile. She completely ignored Kanda as he tried to burn a hole through her head. "It...it's a-alright." Krory replied back timidly. He was still weary of the glaring japanese teen. "s-so...do you need any any help with anything?" He asked again. "Well we heard that this store had a new owner and we were curious." Lavi commented. "Well I am the new owner." Krory said thoughtfully. "My name is Alystar Krory...but I guess you already know that because of my name tag. Sorry I'm new at this." He added bashfully with a slight blush. "That's alright." Lenalee comforted. "If you like I can give you some tips, I worked here once for a summer job." She then offered. "Would you really? that would oh so helpful." Krory was delighted to get such an offer.

As Krory and Lenalee talked Lavi let his eyes roam over the vampiric looking man as he studied him. _'He's real cute.'_ Lavi thought as he slightly leered at Krory. Kanda had noticed how the red head was looking at Krory and couldn't help but sneer. _'Not again, I swear that idiot can be like a rabbit in heat sometimes.'_ He thought annoyed. You see Lavi is openly bisexual. The red head wasn't afraid to shout out his sexual preference from the mountain tops. And those to tried to beat him up because of it, well let's just say since he was a vampire it wasn't all that hard to give them a beat down of their own.

As for Lavi's type, he likes older women and men. Which might spell trouble for one naive and oblivious Alystar Krory. Lavi continued to studied him Krory seemed to have just about all the things that the red head liked in an older man. Krory was slim with fine pointed features. He seemed to be so innocent and naive that it made him really cute. To Lavi the older man was just to tempting. _'I would defiantly like to show him a little loving.'_ The red headed vampire thought as his mind started to head to the gutter. Even now he was beginning to undress Krory with his eyes.

Kanda rolled his eyes. He'd seen enough of this, he didn't want to further watch Lavi as he became some perverted fool. The japanese vampire cleared his throat to get his friends' attention. "If you don't mind I would like to go home now." He said annoyed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh...I guess that we should get home. I don't want my brother to worry." Lenalee agreed. "I understand and thank you for the advice." Krory said politely grateful. "You're welcomed." She replied back her tone was polite and friendly.

"It was nice meeting you." Lavi said right after he walked up to the older man and held out his hand. "It was nice meeting all you too." Krory just as friendly as ever as he shook Lavi's hand. "Well we got to go, but I'll make sure to come back sometime." The red head's voice was husky as the word slipped from his lips as sweet as honey. He even gave Krory a charming smile. "That would be nice." Krory replied happily. He was totally oblivious to the fact that Lavi was trying to flirt with him. But Lenalee noticed it right away. "Oh no you don't." She said annoyed as she grabbed Lavi by his ear. The red headed vampire quickly voiced his dislike and discomfort at her actions. "Bye Mister Krory." Lenalee said as she waved him goodbye. She then proceeded to drag Lavi out of the store by his ear. As for Lavi he complained the whole way. Kanda smirked at this as he followed them. It served the perverted rabbit right. Krory just watched them leave still oblivious and now confused.

********Page Break********

Lenalee had pulled Lavi by his ear all the way to his car. She had let him go only after they had reached their destination. "What the hell was that for Lenalee?" Lavi hissed annoyed as he rubbed his abused ear. "You know what it was for." Lenalee snapped back just as annoyed. "You should leave Mister Krory alone. He's a nice and sweet man. Besides he might not swing that way, for all you know he could be straight. And he probably is too." She scolded as she waved her finger in the red head's face. "Yeah well I might just be able to change that." Lavi said with a smirk. He did love a good challenge.

"Why Lavi you..." That was the only warning the red headed vampire got before Lenalee smacked him upside his head. "Hey what was that for?" Lavi demanded as he clutched his head in pain. "You know why." Lenalee shot back annoyed. "Oh come on that new book store owner is really cute." Lavi defended. "Lavi don't make me hex you." Lenalee warned. "Alright already, I'll shut up now." Lavi quickly said. The last time Lenalee hexed him it took him weeks to get rid of it.

You see even though Lavi and Kanda are vampires Lenalee is a witch. In fact both she and her brother come from a long line of magic users. But they practiced different kinds of magic. Lenalee practiced traditional magic while Komui practiced alchemy which is a combination of both magic and science. Both were good at each of their own type of magic.

"As much fun as it is to see the rabbit get berated, I would like to go home now." Kanda interjected irritably. Lenalee let out a sigh as Lavi glared at the japanese teen. "Well we should head home." Lenalee replied with a shrug. "Besides if I don't get home soon my brother might start to worry." She added a bit worried herself. Last time she was late going home Komui went into a panic. She did not need a repeat of that. "Fine I'll take you guys home." Lavi said defeated. He wanted to go back to the book store and ogle the new owner some more, but he didn't want Komui to bother him. So he unlocked the car doors. "Finally." Kanda muttered before he got in the back seat. Lenalee followed after, getting in the passenger seat. Lavi reluctantly got into the driver's side. Once he made sure that everyone was buckled in they drove off.

********Page Break********

Patch pulled up to Cathy's elementary school. He scanned all of the kids that were rushing out. It took him a few minutes till he spotted his sister. It was a good thing that she liked to wear bright colors like orange. "Cathy over here." He called out as he waved her over. Cathy had heard him for she came rushing over. "Hey guess what, guess what?" She exclaimed excited once she had reached them. Patch raised an eyebrow at her while a smile made it to his lips. Allen chuckled at her. "I don't know, but why don't you tell us." Patch replied playfully. "But fist get on in." Cathy quickly got in the back seat.

"So guess what." She started again as he buckled herself in. "What?" Allen asked curious while Patch drove off. "I made a friend today at school." She answered happily. "That's good to hear." Allen replied. "But that's not the best part." She added. "And what is?" Patch questioned. "My new friends can see ghosts?" Cathy exclaimed excited. Both Patch and Allen shared a look. "How do you know? Did your new friend tell you that? You knew they could be lying." Allen questioned. "He could see Abram, the ghost that haunts me. He pointed Abram out." She answered. Now both Patch and Allen really shared a look.

It was a well know fact between Krory, Allen, and Patch that Cathy could see ghosts. Though did take Krory and Allen some time to get used to that fact. It wasn't like they could write it off as an imaginary friend anyhow. All kinds of strange stuff happened around Cathy. And there were times that they could see Abram hovering around her, even if he was seen for only a few seconds and was see through. At first Krory and Allen were very worried and Krory wanted to get an exorcism done, but the poltergeist was able to prove that he was good not evil. But the fact that Cathy was haunted still kind of freaked them out sometimes. It's not easy sometimes to have to deal with a very persistent ghost 24/7. Patch really didn't care. He, just like Cathy, was used to it.

"So I guess that means that you two have one really big thing in common." Patch said plainly. "Yup, but we also have other things that we have things in common too." Cathy replied cheerfully without missing a beat. "Well that's good to hear." Allen added in awkwardly. Cathy just beamed in happiness. Patch and Allen shared one more look before they just let it be. She did make a new friend after all and it made her happy.

********Page Break********

"Uncle Alystar!" Cathy exclaimed happily as she rushed over to Krory. The vampiric looking man quickly braced himself as his hyperactive young cousin tackle-hugged him. It was a good thing he was used her kind of greeting or else he would have been knocked over. "Hello Cathy. How was your first day of school?" He greeted back. "It was great. I made a new friend at school." Cathy replied as she smiled up at him. "That's wonderful." He replied happily. Cathy may be a good girl, but she wasn't one to blend in or try to fit in. She was a one of a kind, an individual. And there was the fact that she had the habit of proudly exclaiming that she could see 'dead people.'

"What about you two? How was your first day at your new high school?" Krory questioned as he turned his attention to Patch and Allen. "It was alright." Patch answered with a shrug. "But we also made some friends of our own." Allen added in. "You guys made some new friends too?" Cathy asked curious. "Yes...though I think that Patch made an enemy." Allen replied a bit awkwardly. "Patrick you didn't!" Krory scolded both concerned and a little disappointed. The mismatched eye teen had promised him that he wouldn't start any fights. "I didn't, I didn't do any fighting in school." Patch defended quickly. Krory only used his real name like if he was in trouble. The older man eyed him suspiciously. "I swear! Look the guy is a real jerk, but I didn't start a fight with him. The worse that I did was that I did a very rude gesture at him." Patch added. "It's true Krory, I was there with him." Allen replied coming to Patch's defense. Krory eyed them for a few more moments before he let it drop. "Alright, just try not to cause trouble with that boy okay." He looked his young cousin with pleading eyes. "I promise. If need be I'll avoid him." Patch reassured.

"Hey I can beat that jerk up for you big brother." Cathy offered. "I don't think so, you wouldn't be able to take him because your so young. He'd out muscle you. Besides I can handle it, but thanks for the offer." Patch declined amused. "But I can use my sling shot on him." Cathy shot back. "No is no, sorry sis." Patch said with a chuckle. Cathy pouted at him. "Come one Cathy, you can still help Krory with the book store." Allen said to raise the little girl's spirits. And it worked. Cathy beamed at them before she dragged Krory off asking what he needed help with. The two teens shared a small laugh at her antics. Though they went to grab their work aprons to before they too went to help with the book store.

********Page Break********

Lavi pulled up to his home. Lenalee and Kanda were still in the car with him, but that wasn't unexpected. There were neighbors. Kanda's home was to the right of the red head's house while Lenalee's home was to the left. And as they excited the car Komui came rushing over to them. "Lenalee there you are. When I came home and you weren't there I was worried." He cried as he hugged Lenalee close to him. Lenalee let out an exasperated sigh and then wiggled her way out of her brother's embrace. "It's okay brother, I'm alright. I was just hanging out with Lavi and Kanda." She explained to ease Komui's worry. Her brother really should stop overreacting so much.

"So where did Lavi and Kanda take you?" Komui asked as he turned his gaze to the two teens in question, scrutinizing them. "Well we heard that the 'Book Worm' book store had a new owner. We were curious and went to go check out the new owner." Lavi answered. The red headed vampire didn't want Komui to put him through the ringer. He knew vary well how dangerous the man's overprotectiveness of Lenalee was. Kanda was just trying to tune them out.

"The 'Book Worm' has a new owner?" Komui asked his interest peaked. "Yeah, a cute older man by the name of Alystar Krory." Lavi slightly gushed. Lenalee glared pointedly at him while Kanda just rolled his eyes at the red head. "Oh please, you baka usagi. The old man hardly looked cute. He looked more like some stupid vampire wannabe." Kanda replied annoyed. "Don't say that." Lavi huffed out annoyed as he narrowed his eyes at the other vampire. "Besides how would you know if someone was cute. You may be pretty, but you're an asexual with a stick up his ass 24/7." He added and then stuck out his tongue at Kanda. The japanese teen narrowed his eyes into dangerous slits. Screw the legal system and the fact that there were witnesses. He was so going to kill the red headed vampire in the most painful way possible.

Lenalee barely reached Kanda in time as he made to lunge at Lavi. "Now Kanda calm down. There's no need to resort to violence." The witch tried to reason. "Hell yes there is." Kanda growled angrily through clenched teeth. "Now Kanda..." Lenalee tried again, that is till Lavi cut her off. "It's not my fault Yuu is such a hard ass." That's it, she had it. Lenalee grabbed both Lavi and Kanda by the backs of their heads and then slammed them into each other. The collision was not pretty.

Lavi yelped in pain while Kanda let out a pain filled hiss. They pulled back from each other and looked at Lenalee wearily. Said witched glared at them both for a moment longer before she said anything. "Now listen here, I've had it with you're macho garbage. Now please do get along or I'll hex you both." She scolded angrily annoyed. "Of course Lenalee." Lavi replied a bit nervously. "Che, whatever." Kanda said in a huff as he turned away. Lenalee wasn't really that happy with their words, but she let it drop. At lest they weren't butting heads, for now at lest.

"Did you two get in trouble again?" A young voice asked. They turned to the voice and saw that it was Timothy. "Lavi is being a pervert and Kanda is being stubborn." Lenalee answered with an aggravated sigh as she shot the two vampires a look. Timothy snickered at them. Kanda narrowed his eyes at young wizard while Lavi gave the boy an annoyed look. "Don't even start Timothy." Lavi slightly growled. "Like you have any right to talk you perv. There has to be something wrong with you if you get crushes on grandparents." Timothy replied and then stuck out his tongue at the red head. Just about everyone of their group knew that Lavi liked to date older men and women. "Krory-kins is not a grandparent. He's in his late 20s." Lavi defended peeved. "Whatever you say perv, at lest Cathy is around my age." Timothy shot back proudly. He was unaware that he just gave Lavi some ammo.

"Cathy? Who's Cathy?" The red headed vampire questioned. The boy's words had peaked his interest. "She's just a new friend I made." Timothy said a little bit uneasily. He didn't think that he would like where the conversation was heading. "Are you sure that you don't mean you're new girlfriend?" Lavi asked slyly. "No she's just a friend." Timothy shot back with a blush. Sure Cathy was kind of cute, but she was his friend! "Now, now there's no need to be shy." Lavi said even more slyly. It was so much fun getting some payback on the young wizard. Timothy sputtered and turned even more red. That's when Lenalee had enough.

"Lavi leave him alone." She said annoyed as she pulled Timothy toward her. "But..." Lavi tried to defend. "No buts." Lenalee said firmly. Timothy grinned triumphantly at the red head. "Now Timothy could I hear more about this new friend you made?" Lenalee asked turning her attention to the boy in her arms. "Sure, can I tell you about Cathy over some milk and cookies?" Timothy asked in turn. "Of course you can." Lenalee replied and then led Timothy into her house. The young wizard shot Lavi one more triumphant grin before he disappeared into Lenalee's home with her. "Man that just isn't fair." Lavi whined. "Oh shut up baka usagi."

********Page Break********

In a mansion elsewhere else at the same time a group of people sat around a table deep in conversation. "So Tyki-pon how goes the search for the Fourteenth?" A chubby demonic looking man asked. He sat at the head of the table. Tyki paused for a moment before he answered. "I'm sorry to say that my search has not been fruitful. Whatever clues I find about the Fourteenth are very vague. I hope that you can forgive me Earl." The fat man, known as the Earl, nodded his head in understanding. "It is alright, the Fourteenth has always been a slippery oneY." He said politely, yet there was some slight disappointment in his tone. "As for the rest of you, how do your searches go?" He asked everyone else at the table.

"Well my target is in sight and I have his locations. I just need to wait for the right time to strike." A young teen said a little smugly. She may be in her early teens, but she was very confidant. "That is very good to hear Road." The Earl praised. Road Smiled broadly. "Anyone else?" He added. "My...target is hard to find." A big muscled man answered hesitantly. "Same here I'm afraid." An elegant woman added in. "That's a little disappointing to hear, but I'm sure that you'll do better." The Earl both scolded them and encouraged them at the same time. Though he looked around the table a moment later. He had feeling that something was missing and he was right, they were missing two of their members.

"Has anyone seen David and Jesdero?" He questioned. "Who knows. They're probably off somewhere goofing off." Road replied nonchalantly with a shrug. "She's probably right knowing those two." Tyki said with an aggravated sigh. "Those two are such slackers. You should try being more strict with them Earl." The elegant woman said plainly. The Earl let out a small chuckle. "True I probably should be more strict with them, but they still get the job done. That is all that matters." He said lightly. "Though let's just hope that where ever those two that they're not getting into too much trouble." He added with another chuckle.

********Page Break********

Krory let a relieved sigh. It was closing time and they could go home now. A good deal of customers had come in. Most of them were teenage girls and young women. They wanted see the good looking boys that were working at the 'Book Worm.' They found Patch to be hot and Allen to be cute. And they thought that Cathy was just the most adorable little girl that they had ever seen. Some even thought Krory himself was a little cute. Even more so when he lat Cathy help him out and Krory had let Cathy help every single time. Sure it was busy, but it was worth it. Krory was glad that his store was doing well so far. He was worried that he might not do to well.

"Alright, closing time." Patch said happily as he removed his work apron. "Will you be needing any help closing up Krory?" Allen asked as he too removed his own work apron. "Thank you, but I think that I handle closing up the store on my own." Krory declined politely. "Are you sure that you don't need help uncle Alystar?" Cathy asked concerned. "Yes I'me sure, besides you kids deserve to have some time to yourselves before you go to bed." Krory replied with a slight chuckle. Cathy was hesitant, but let it be. "Well if you're sure then we'll go." Allen said a little bit reluctant. "Just call if you need anything or if there are any problems." Patched offered. "I'll be fine I promise." Krory reassured. He then ushered his charges out of the store.

Once they were gone he went to work. He went over to the resister and took innovatory of the money that was made today. After all the money was counted he wrote down the amount. He then took most of the money and stored it away in the safe that was hidden in the workers' lounge. He made sure that safe was locked up tight and well hidden before he went back to the resister. He made that it was locked up tight too. Glad that those thing were secure he went about the store to make sure that everything was in order. That didn't take him long, just about everything was in order. That just left taking about the garbage. Once he was done with that he could close up and head home.

Krory went around emptying the garages and replacing the full dirty bags with clean empty ones. After he was done with that gathered all the garbage bags and carried them to the back of the store because that was where the dumpsters were located. He dumped the garbage in the dumpster once he had reached it. He then was about to go back inside, but stopped in his tracks when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned to look and gasped at what the sight that he was seeing. Across form the dumpster were two bodies covered in scratches and bruises. He hesitated for a moment before he slowly made his way over to them. It appeared that they were both teen boys who looked be around Allen's and Patch's ages and were dressed in strange punk/goth clothes. They also had dark skin. Though on closer inspection Krory let out a relieved sigh for even though the teens were unconscious and beaten up they were still breathing. He was so glad and relieved that they were still alive, but they needed medical attention.

Krory looked around as he bit his lip in worry. Perhaps he should call an ambulance? But the two teens' injuries didn't look that bad. He could take them inside and patch them up. When he was done with that and they still didn't feel well then he could take them to a hospital. Either way he just couldn't leave them out there venerable to the elements. Finally making up his mind Krory carefully carried them one at a time into the store and placed them in the workers' lounge. He then went to work gently and carefully patching them up.

* * *

I'm so sorry it took so long to get chapter 4 done. Well at lest now things will hopefully get rolling. Anyway I bet that you can guess who the two teens that Krory found are. And as for the Noah I'll be making them demons. Why? Because it was voted over the vampire option and if I did make the Noah into vampires it would remind a bit of the Twilight vampires because just about all of the Twilight vampires have powers. And I hate the Twilight vampires for they annoy me greatly. I mean seriously what's with the whole sparkling in the daylight shit?

Also as for my other fanfic 'Beauty and the Beast IchigoxChad Edition' I'm working on it. It should be up real soon.


End file.
